Al fin te pude encontrar
by Rupsterica
Summary: Trata sobre un sueño el cual me encuentro con un chico el cual no había visto nunca. Me dice su nombre verdadero pero resulta ser que había encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha y... Para que seguir y explicar lo inexplicable? Los sueños son cosas triviales y randoms, pero nos muestran las cosas que nos gustaría que pasen. Este es mi sueño de como 'conocería' a Sasuke. Pasen y lean si gustan
1. Prologo

**RESUMEN:**

 _Corre, corre! Corre más rápido!_

 _Corre, corre, corre! Corre más rápido! Apúrate!_

 _Corre! Estas cerca! Corre, no te detengas!_

 _Corre! Solo unos pocos pasos más!_

\- S-Sasuke...? -

 _Era el! A pesar de que sus ojos sean de color marrón oscuro, era el! Esa mirada tan inconfundible para mí. No había duda, tenía que ser el! Pero su aspecto era otro, además de que era imposible que se encontrara ahí frente mío. Era completamente imposible! No podía salir de mi asombro._

\- ...Zoe? -

 _Mi respiración se detuvo. Mi corazón se detuvo. Mi mundo se detuvo. Un par de lágrimas salieron sin mi permiso. Tenía que ser una maldita broma, era imposible. Con mi mano derecha tape mi boca. Otras lágrimas salieron. Sentí que mis piernas empezaron a fallarme, sabía que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas al piso para llorar y llorar por todos los sentimientos que pasaban por mi cuerpo al escucharlo decir el nombre del personaje el cual invente para poder estar más cerca de él._

 _Después de un minuto que fue eterno, asentí levemente con la cabeza. Si hablaba sé que soltaría el llanto. Él sonrió de soslayo como solamente él puede hacerlo. No eran los mismos ojos ni el mismo peinado, pero era él. La misma maldita sonrisa de arrogancia que solo un Uchiha puede hacer. La misma maldita mirada afilada y que podía intimidar a cualquiera. Él se aferró con un poco más de fuerza a mi mano izquierda._

\- Te encontré. Al fin te pude encontrar -

 ** _SasuZoe Universo Alternativo_**


	2. Te encontré, al fin pude encontrarte

**NOTAS DEL CAPITULO:**

Este es un one-shot sobre un sueño que tuve hace un par de días. No mencionare al final del one-shot que justo sonó el despertador y desperté llorando u_u

MALDITO DESPERTADOR! Parece broma que sueño con Sasuke, una en un millón pasa, y justo suena!

Otra cosa, no se burlen de mi nombre. Sí, me llamo Daiana. Porquería de nombre. Ah Para que tengan más o menos de una idea de cómo soy: Mi pelo es negro desmechado con unas pequeñas ondas al final. Llega hasta la mitad de la espalda. Mis ojos son de color marrón claro y mi piel es blanquecina. Soy algo alta, más o menos Jaja

Si van a opinar sobre que estoy enamorada de un personaje de anime, para esas personas que piensan que es una estupidez y que estoy loca; les voy avisando, como lo hice con muchas otras personas, ya desde un principio que:

\- _Uno no decide de quien enamorarse. El amor llega de la manera menos esperada. Lo que siento por Sasuke no es un fanatismo ya que me conozco lo bastante para saber cuándo estoy o no verdaderamente enamorada de alguien. No es algo infantil ya que soy lo bastante madura para saber que lo que siento por el Uchiha es de verdad y dudo mucho que se vaya tan fácilmente porque llevo enamorada de él bastante tiempo. Recalco que tengo dieciocho años y no me da vergüenza admitir todo esto._ -

Si tienen algo en contra y me lo dicen por los reviews, no tengo problema, les contestare de la mejor manera a pesar de que a la mayoría de las personas ignoro por completo ya que muy poco me valen sus opiniones a excepción de personas conocidas. Y si llegaran a ser de forma positivas, supongo que mejor y les doy gracias si me apoyan a lo que siento y pienso.

No voy a cambiar de opinión ni lo que siento tan fácilmente por el Uchiha.

Volviendo al tema, lo que hice fue expresar lo que sentí mientras sucedia todo esto. Espero que les guste. Los dejo leer mientras voy a comprar otro teclado ya que no pare de llorar mientras lo escribía. Fue imposible no derramar alguna lagrima mientras escuchaba la cancion de _Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do_. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez haga un song-fic SasuZoe con esa canción... O tal vez haya una linda personita que quiera hacer un one-shot o un song-fic del SasuZoe? Jajajaja Tranquilos, se que nadie lo va a hacer y tampoco lo espero porque se que odian esta pareja! D:

 ** _ATENCIÓN_ _! PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW EN NARUTO: La Historia de Zoe LES RESPONDERÉ DENTRO DE ESTOS DÍAS. ADEMAS QUE NOSE AUN MUY BIEN COMO MANEJAR FANFICTION Jajaja n_n'_**

 _El personaje de Sasuke Uchiha no me pertenece sino al de su creador Masashi Kishimoto. El personaje llamado Zoe es de mi propiedad._

* * *

 _Corre, corre! Corre más rápido!_

Mi respiración iba más rápido a medida que daba más velocidad a mis pies. El aire frío entraba y salía de forma rápida que sentía que dentro de mi garganta estaba siendo cortada con algún objeto afilado. Para una persona que es asmática, lo que hacía estaba mal y más con el frío que hacia; lo notaba ya que al expulsar el aire este se volvía humo. Empecé a sentirme agitada, me costaba respirar. Pero eso no me importo. Solo quería llegar de una vez a aquel lugar. A dónde? No lo sé. Estoy corriendo sin rumbo alguno, quiero llegar a ese lugar sin saber qué lugar era. Corro y corro con desesperación, como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Era algo raro ya que sentía que estaba corriendo en una vereda a pesar de que no la veía. También sé que es de noche aunque no lo noto. Sé que las calles son iluminadas por luces de focos naranjas. Sé que no hay autos ni personas en el lugar. A pesar de que se eso, no veo nada. Sé que están ahí las cosas aunque no las vea.

 _Corre, corre, corre! Corre más rápido! Apúrate!_

No sabía a donde iba y aun así eso no me detuvo ni un segundo. Una felicidad y alivio inunda mi cuerpo demostrándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer había distinguido una esquina. Seguía sin ver nada a pesar de sentir que estaba ahí. Ademas de esos sentimientos empecé a sentir nervios. No pare de correr y mucho menos baje la velocidad. Corrí y corrí. Parecía que no iba a llegar más a esa esquina.

 _Corre! Estas cerca! Corre, no te detengas!_

Ya estaba llegando, solo unos pasos más e iba a llegar. Sentía felicidad al saber que llegaría. No sabía porque tenía los nervios a flor de piel. No sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar pero tal parecía que iba a verme con alguien. Familiar? Un chico? Una chica? Un amigo? Una amiga? No lo sabía, pero de algo estoy segura y es que iba a verme con alguien el cual esperaba mucho tiempo poder ver. Tiempo el cual iba contando y esperando esa oportunidad. Quién era? Valla uno a saber. Sé que esa persona es alguien importante, sino no estaría tan desesperada por verla.

 _Corre! Solo unos pocos pasos más!_

Ya estaba en la maldita esquina. No baje la velocidad, era tanta la emoción que sentía por dentro que ese detalle paso por alto provocando que chocara con la espalda de alguien. Esta persona dio un par de pasos hacia adelante a causa del empujón mientras que yo caí sentada al piso. El golpe había sido fuerte haciendo que cerrara los ojos con fuerza por el dolor. Abrí levemente los ojos sin despegar la vista del piso por la vergüenza de mi acto hacia la otra persona.

\- Lo siento. Te hice esperar mucho? Soy Daiana -

La vista no la aparte. Aproveche ese momento para recuperar el aliento y dejar que mi corazón descansara unos segundos. No solo latía con rapidez por la el trayecto que corrí, sino que también estaba acelerado por la cercanía y el encuentro con esta persona. Tanto me afectaba? Ni siquiera sabía con quién iba a encontrarme. Le hable como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido desde antes y tuviéramos la suficiente confianza.

Se acercó hasta a mí. Al tener mi vista en el piso pude notar las zapatillas deportivas y el pantalón de jean oscuro. Era un chico. Con un chico iba a encontrarme, pero no sabía cómo era él.

\- Hmp Tonta, no era necesario que corras -

Esa voz. Cuando lo escuche abrí mis ojos de sobremanera por la sorpresa. Esa voz, tan inconfundible para mí. No podía ser, era imposible que fuera él. Levante la vista de forma rápida una vez que trate de analizar la situación.

Era el! A pesar de que sus ojos sean de color marrón oscuro, era el! Esa mirada tan inconfundible para mí. No había duda, tenía que ser el! Pero su aspecto era otro, además de que era imposible que se encontrara ahí frente mío. Era completamente imposible! No podía salir de mi asombro. Si intente que mi corazón y respiración se calmaran, ahora estaban como locos.

\- Soy Matías -

Estiro su mano derecha para que la tomara y así poder ayudarme a pararme. En ese momento, sonrió. Era imposible! Era su sonrisa! Eran demasiado parecidas. Era esa maldita sonrisa que causaba estragos en mi como su voz profunda. Eran demasiadas coincidencias. Intentaba procesar de a poco todo lo que estaba pasando y trataba de negarme una y otra vez de que era imposible que sea él. Me mentalice eso.

Tome su mano con mi izquierda. Una corriente pasó por mi cuerpo y no fue exactamente de frío. Me estremecí y al parecer a él también le paso lo mismo. Una vez en pie no dejaba de mirarlo y analizarlo detalle por detalle. Tez blanquecina y alto, ojos de color marrón oscuro, cabello negro un tanto despeinado con un poco de flequillo. Puede que compartan casi las mismas similitudes con la primera y la tercera...

Pero es que era totalmente imposible que sea el a pesar de que tengan la misma mirada, la misma voz y la misma sonrisa. No salía de mi asombro. Tenía que sacarme la duda de encima. La duda ya empezaba a asfixiarme, tenía que preguntarle, tenía que hacerlo!

\- S-Sasuke...? -

Pregunte en un hilo de voz. Matías me miro confundido. Frunció un poco el ceño a causa de mi pregunta, pero pude notar en sus ojos un poco de sorpresa. Seguramente tengo las mejillas teñidas de un color rojo. Tenía miedo de haberme equivocado, que mis sentimientos y esperanzas hayan jugado una mala partida conmigo. Tenía miedo que no sea él. Tenía miedo de que la ilusión se marchitara.

Tenía que parar todo esto de una vez y devolverme a la realidad de que el no existe. Ese chico Matías, el cual nunca había visto, seguramente se estaría riendo internamente a causa de mi estúpida pregunta. Pero eran tan parecidas su voz y su sonrisa con el verdadero, sin mencionar que usaban el mismo monosílabo. Y su mirada, eran las mismas! No podía ser que mis sentimientos jugaran de tan mala manera conmigo sabiendo lo que siento por él, por la tristeza que paso al saber que no puedo estar junto a él.

\- ...Zoe? -

Mi respiración se detuvo. Mi corazón se detuvo. Mi mundo se detuvo. Un par de lágrimas salieron sin mi permiso. Tenía que ser una maldita broma, era imposible. Con mi mano derecha tape mi boca. Otras lágrimas salieron. Sentí que mis piernas empezaron a fallarme, sabía que en cualquier momento caería de rodillas al piso para llorar y llorar por todos los sentimientos que pasaban por mi cuerpo al escucharlo decir el nombre del personaje el cual invente para poder estar más cerca de él.

Después de un minuto que fue eterno, asentí levemente con la cabeza. Si hablaba sé que soltaría el llanto. Él sonrió de soslayo como solamente él puede hacerlo. No eran los mismos ojos ni el mismo peinado, pero era él. La misma maldita sonrisa de arrogancia que solo un Uchiha puede hacer. La misma maldita mirada afilada y que podía intimidar a cualquiera. Él se aferró con un poco más de fuerza a mi mano izquierda.

Teníamos unidas las manos las cuales Sasuke y Zoe siempre se tomaban. Siempre que se agarraban la manos tenían que ser si o si esas. Era como una regla que habían inventado en su infancia. Yo también me aferre. No quería soltarlo. Aun no podía creer que lo tuviera en frente. Mas lagrimas salieron. Era tanto para procesar que no podía moverme ni siquiera para abrazarlo a pesar de que eso era lo que más quería. Al fin lo había encontrado. Después de tanto esperar, lo tengo al lado mío.

Era la persona del cual me enamore perdidamente. Era quien me sacaba una sonrisa cada vez que lo veía. Era por quien haría cualquier cosa. Era quien me inundaba de felicidad. Era por quien perdía la cabeza. Era a quien amo de verdad. Era mi tarado. Era mi emo vengador.

\- Te encontré. Al fin te pude encontrar -

Era mi Sasuke Uchiha en persona y en el mundo real...

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

A este sueño lo había tenido hace un par de años atrás con la diferencia de que antes era borrosa la imagen del chico, pero sabía que me había encontrado con Sasuke. Esta vez fue más nítida la imagen y fue más específica con respecto a las cosas que pasaron. Antes no sabía el nombre del chico y ahora sí. Dudo que me pase algo así pero... La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no?

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios tanto constructivos como negativos. Dudo que hayan muchos, pero bueno... La cosa es que puede sacarme el peso de encima, tenía que escribir esto. Este Uchiha cada día me vuelve más loca por el Jajaja

Si hay algún problema con la redacción o la sintaxis, díganmelo. Aun estoy en practica Jaja u_u

Gracias para los que tuvieron la molestia de leer :)

TE AMO SASUKE UCHIHA! SIEMPRE TE AMARE!

 **Zoe**


End file.
